


Of Halla and Elves

by MortalRemedy



Series: InquisiBull [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Ashtok is a good bean, Dalish Elves, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalRemedy/pseuds/MortalRemedy
Summary: He wasn’t meant to be here, leading this crusade to stop Corypheus. He was meant to be out there, sleeping under the light of the bright moon in the warm blanked comforts of the night sky.
Relationships: The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: InquisiBull [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141919
Kudos: 6





	Of Halla and Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Ashtok means everything to me and I wanted to share the stories I’ve come up with while playing as him.
> 
> I am only but one man, and many mistakes slip by. Please be patient as I fix them as fast as possible!

Ashtok didn’t want the day to end. 

Seeing the destruction of the Exalted Plains had worn the elf’s soul down, but the moment he caught sight of a lone aravel changed that. After assisting the two hunters and hearing that their clan was in the area Ashtok’s worn spirits were soaring, and the moment lilac eyes landed on the clan's group of aravels the elf wanted to cry. 

He’d nearly forgotten about his companions, Solas, Blackwall and The Iron Bull standing off to the side as he scurried around the Dalish camp, offering the help of the Inquisition with their struggles. The Inquisition could hold for one day, he reasoned, and he busied himself and his companions in the aid for the Dalish clan. After a long day of gathering herbs a shepherding a hanal'ghilan to the clan (a hanal'ghilan, after everything that was happening in the world,) Ashtok found himself loathe to settle in his tent for the night.

He wasn’t meant to be here, leading this crusade to stop Corypheus. He was meant to be out there, sleeping under the light of the bright moon in the warm blanketed comforts of the night sky. The clan life called to him, and he wanted so much to answer back, unsure if he’d manage to stay away if he weren’t the inquisitor. 

Ashtok gasped, his thin fingers grasping at his bed roll as his back arched up, rocking himself into Bull’s hands as he was teased and worked open. 

“There you are. Welcome back, boss,” came Bull’s voice washing over him with a low, soothing rumble that made his cock throb. Ashtok swallowed back his frustration as he focused on the here and now, of Bull touching him, teasing him open. Besides, he didn’t want to be the reason they stopped when he had been the one who initiated this. He needed this, needed the distraction. “Where’d you go?”

Ashtok didn’t answer, only rolled his hips into the Bull’s thrusting fingers, desperate to think of something else, _anything_ else other than the clan. Other than the wind that danced around him, ruffled his clothes and short silver hair. Needed to think of anything but the feel of dirt between his toes, of the crisp, fresh chill of early morning spring water. His chest grew tight as he felt rough bark under his hand, under his nails as he climbed tall trees, listening to the quiet sounds of the forest surround him. 

A sob ripped from his lips, his heart shattering as he realized the trees in Skyhold would never compare. Everything was too loud. _Everyone_ was too loud. His hands left the bedroll as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to stop the hot tears as he wept. 

He didn’t realize that Bull’s fingers left him until strong arms were wrapped around him, pressing his small frame to Bull’s large sturdy one as he was held close. Ashtok shook as he allowed himself to be held, taking comfort in his lover's strong arms and deep, rumbling voice. He allowed himself to finally feel everything that had been building up since the Conclave. 

He missed his clan, missed his home. But here, wrapped up in the embrace of The Iron Bull, felt very much like a new home. This one he knew he would never leave. 


End file.
